The Twin Factor/Transcript
The Twin Factor (Beeps ) Guard: Hey, Frank, you got my iced mocha? Shego: Maybe you oughta lay off caffeine. Guard: (Yells) Wha...! Shego: It keeps you awake. Drakken: Well done, Shego. Shego: Dr. Drakken, stop! Drakken: I give the orders. Do not tell me to stop. (Alarm blares.) Shego: I do when I haven't shut down the alarm system yet! Drakken: Can we pick up the pace? Shego: You're the one who set off the alarm. Let's do your stupid whatever-it-is and get out of here. Drakken: That back talk slows down our entire operation! I demand obedience! Shego: From me? Please. Drakken: And if my latest scheme works, obedience is what I shall have. (Evil laugh) ...Oh. Tim: Kim! (Air horn blasts.) Kim: (Gasps) Give me that! Tim: Sure. Kim: What are you doing?! Kim: So what? I'm your new screensaver? Jim: You're everybody's new screensaver. Tim: We wrote a new e-mail program the beamed it to everyone in Middleton. Kim: Oh, right. Like you jokers have the brains to write a program like... (Phone rings.) Kim: Hello? Bonnie: Hi, Kim. It's Bonnie. Kim: Er, hi. Bonnie: Is that zit cream or should I like, call a paramedic? Kim: It's moisturiser, Bonnie! Kim: Don't think you're off the hook. (Beeps.) Kim: Hey, Wade. What's the sitch? Wade: Drakken and Shego just raided a top-secret research facility in the southwest. Kim: Can you set up a ride for tomorrow? Wade: Already set. The lab is sending a plane. Kim: Cool. Anything else? Wade: Yeah, next time rinse and spit before they take the picture. Kim: Oh! Mrs. Dr. Possible: Morning, Kimmy. I made you a big breakfast. Mr. Dr. Possible: Gotta carb up for the adventures lies aheads! Kim: Just a break-in at a top-secret lab. So not a drama. Mr. Dr. Possible: Break-in? Mrs. Dr. Possible: Top-secret lab? Mr. Dr. Possible: We were talking about baby-sitting the twins. Kim: Baby-sitting? Mrs. Dr. Possible: We've got our spousal counter today, remember? Kim: That thing at Lake Middleton? That's today? Mr. Dr. Possible: You betcha. Your mother and I get to reconnect emotionally. And do some serious fly-fishing! Mrs. Dr. Possible: I'm not sure who picked the venue but it may be fun. Mr. Dr. Possible: Hon, don't forget your hat. Kim: Er, speaking of forgetting, I totally spaced on the baby-sitting. Mrs. Dr. Possible: Kimmy, you made a commitment. Kim: Two commitments, actually. I'm suppose to go on a mission today. Mr. Dr. Possible: You'll just have to take the boys. Kim: Mom, can you please tell Dad that's a bad idea? Mrs. Dr. Possible: Oh, Kimmy. I'm sure Jim and Tim would love to visit a secret lab with you. Kim: Fine! Kim: Like I can really take those two with me on a mission. They're such... (Gasp) little freaks! I'm about to become an only child. Kim: Jim! Tim! Kim: (gasps) Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Mrs. Dr. Possible: See you tonight, Kimmy. And thanks for watching the boys. Mr. Dr. Possible: Have fun on your mission now. But easy on the snacks. Remember, candy is dandy but fruit helps you poop! Kim: Fruit. Check. Kim: You trashed my room. You trashed my room! Tim: We needed your trilithium power cell. Here, you can have the rest back. Kim: You destroyed my communicator to make some stupid toy? Jim: It's not a toy! It's a silicon phase disruptor. Tim: Hand held! Kim: Gimme my batteries you tweebs! Jim: I'm not a dweeb! Kim: Tweeb! Twin dweeb! Dweeb squared! Ron: We may never be able to talk to Wade again. Rufus: Hmm. Gimme! (Grunts) Kim: Ron, why can't my brothers be normal? Ron: They're relatively normal. For twins, I mean. At least they don't speak their own weirdo languages. Jim: Hikka-bikka-boo? Tim: Hoo-sha. Kim: They're just so... ugh! Like a ten-year-old could really build a phase disruptor or whatever it is. Ron: Wade's ten and he builds all sort of stuff. Kim: Wade's a super-genius. He aced high school and college in like eight month! Ron: Maybe they're just pacing themselves, like me. Rufus: Ta-daa! Kim: Thank you, Rufus. (Trumpet blares.) Kim: That must be our ride. Kim: OK. Does anybody need to take care of any business? Tweebs: No! Ron: Business? Like what? Banking? Kim: Ron! Business. As in there won't be any "rest stops". Ron: Kim, the boys are ten. They don't need to take a nap. I don't think rest will be an issue. Rufus: (Whispers) Ron: Oh, right! Er,... excuse me. Kim: Thanks for letting me bring along the terrible two, Mr. Geminini. Geminini: How bad could they be? Jim: Where does this hose go? Ron: To the back of the plane. Tim: What does it do? Ron: Air plane stuff. Jim: Is it pneumatic or hydraulic? Ron: It's I-don't-knowic. Jim: Check it out? Tim: Got to. Ron: What are you guys doing? Geminini: I had a twin brother. We were quite a handful, let me tell you. But I turned out OK. Kim: What about your brother? Geminini: He'll get out in five years with good behaviour. (Beeps.) Ron: (o.s.) Hey! Don't touch that. Ron: (o.s.) Kim! They touched! Geminini: Pressure gauge is reading zero! We've got a major malfunction. Tweebs: (o.s.) Sorry, Kim! Kim: Two major malfunctions! Kim: Dweebs! Kim: Jim! Tim! Jim: We just wanted to know what was in that hose. Kim: Why? Jim: Because it was there. It's hydraulic fluid. Kim: And what better way to find out? Kim: Come on! Kim: Gotcha! (Splutters.) Ron: We're alive! Ron: You have really nasty breath, Rufus. Lay off the blue cheese will you, buddy? Rufus: (Growls) Cyrus: Kim Possible! Thank you for coming. I'm Dr. Cyrus Bortal. Cyrus: What happened to the pilot? Kim: Overexposure. Cyrus: To what? Kim: Them. Jim: A secret lab! Tim: Check it out! Ron: Those two in a top-secret lab? This could be a bigger threat to the free world than Drakken. Kim: Not, could be... Definitely! Kim and Ron: Shego? Rufus: Uh-hum, Shego! Kim: Dr. Bortal? Cyrus: Boys, please! Kim: Here we go. Cyrus: That's a very delicate piece of equipment called... Jim: A silicon phase disruptor. Cyrus: How did you know that? Tim: We're making one too! Cyrus: Except mine is real. Tweebs: So is ours! Cyrus: A hand held unit? It is simply not possible. Tim: Anything's possible. Jim: For a Possible. Cyrus: Boys, boys, boys. You know, when I was a boy I like to make believe I was making rocket-ships and blaster-rays. Jim: We do make rockets! Tim: And blaster-rays! Cyrus: Humph! Such cute lads. (Rasping.) Kim: Doctor, what exactly was in the safe? Cyrus: My latest project. The neuro-compliance chip. Ron: Hmm. Let's pretend I don't know what that is. Jim: It's a micro-computer that overrides the brain and the nervous system. Tim: Total mind control. Kim: I don't think so. That's would be like ferociously unethical. Dr. Bortal would not invent something like that. Right? Cyrus: Ah-hah! Well... "Ferociously unethical" is a little harsh. Ron: Drakken has total mind-control power?! Rufus: (Gasps) Oh, man! Kim: Yet another take-over-the-world thing. Ron: That, or he's gonna force people to listen to those stories about his twisted childhood. (Drakken's lair) Drakken: Then, in fourth grade, I develop the ray that controlled rubber products. They said I was mad but after that no-one could best me in foursquare, tetherball, dodgeball! Isn't that fascinating? Shego: Fascinating, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: Want to hear more scintillating stories from my formative years? Hmm? Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken! Drakken: No time. I have to make more chips if I want the whole world to be blindly obedient to me. And you know I do, Shego. Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Cyrus: Miss Possible, please! Kim: Our security officer searched the lab already. Cyrus: They don't have spectrometer sunglasses. (Buzzes.) Cyrus: Fascinating! Where did you get those? Kim: Ten-year-old super-genius. Cyrus: Your brothers? Kim: (Snorts) So not! Ron: Got something? Kim: Maybe. Kim: Hmm. Wade, are you getting this? (Beeping.) Wade: It's a leaf. Or a piece of one. Oh! From the qualotoc fern. Kim: And I'm betting they don't grow in the desert. Wade: They don't grow anywhere. Except at the foot of Taishu Falls in the Peruvian rainforest. Kim: OK. So we go to Peru, find Drakken, grab the compliance chip and get the tweebs back home before dinner. ...Where are the tweebs? (Explosion.) Rufus: (Groaning) (Peruvian rainforest) Kim: You guys totally embarrassed me back there. What was up? Jim: We were trying to fix the doctor's phase disruptor. Kim: Was it even broken? Tim: No, it was lame. Ron: Isn't it time to pull our chutes? Tim: No way! Free falling is cool! Ron: Kim! (The foot of falls) Ron: I see... water? (Buzzes.) Kim: Tech-scan it, Wade. Getting anything? Wade: Huge energy readings halfway up. Kim: There's probably an entrance behind the falls. Thanks, Wade. Ron: Why are the entrances never just, you know, like ...a door? Kim: OK, Ron. I'll infiltrate Drakken lair and get the chip. You keep an eye on the tweebs. Ron: Oh, sure. Give me the dangerous assignment. Tim: We wanna go, too. Jim: Yeah, we could be backup. Kim: OK. Back up. Kim: Don't touch anything! Drakken: Micrometer. Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: Nanoweld resistor. Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: I love this. Hand me a fork. Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: Get me a dodo bird. Shego: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: Psyche! Dodo birds are extinct. I'm being silly. There, I'm already done. A new compliance chip. Isn't it lovely? Shego: Yes. It is lovely. Drakken: Can't you show a little more enthusiasm? Shego: Hurrah! Drakken: Kim Possible! How did she get so close? Why didn't you tell me? Shego: I was looking for a dodo bird. Drakken: ...Wait. This is delicious. Kim: (Gasps) Drakken: Hello. Kim: (Groans) (Beeping.) Jim: I'm bored. Ron: Bored is good. Bored is safe. Jim: No, it's not. It's boring. Kim's taking forever. Tim: We should go up there and see what's going on. Rufus: (Cheering/whooping) Huh? Ron: What's up? Kim said to stay put. Tim: Well, Kim's not here. Kim: (o.s.) Yes, I am. Ron: Kim! Why are you dressed like Shego? Kim: That is not important. Ron: OK. So, where's the chip? Tweebs: On her forehead! (All scream.) Kim: Dr. Drakken will see you now. Tim: Hoo-sha! Ron: Hold my naked mole rat, boys. I'm going in. Ron: Gimme the chip. Where's this hand go? You watching? This... Yeaargh! Jim: Did... Tim: You really think it would be that easy? Ron: Well, I hoped. Kim: Dr. Drakken has ordered the capture of Ron Stoppable. Ron: He remembered my name. Jim: Initiate big sister capture sequence! Tim: And we can't even get in trouble! Jim: Sweet! Tim: Get ready! Tim: Gotcha! Ron: You captured Kim Possible. Tweebs: No big. Jim: Hikka-bikka-boo! Tim: Hoo-sha! Ron: You know, guys,... if Kim were here... Rufus: (Gasps/yelps) Kim: Must capture Ron Stoppable. Must capture Ron Stoppable. Must capture Ron Stoppable... Ron: If Kim were here and not under Drakken's control she'd have a plan. Rufus: A plan, uh-huh! Jim: Let yourself get captured. Ron: A plan does not involving that! Tim: Drakken doesn't know about us. He ordered Kim to get you. So that's all she cares about. Jim: Let her take you into his lair. We'll follow. Tim: Get the communicator. Ron: To call for help? Rufus: Good plan! Jim: No! We take the power cell out of communicator... Tim: And put it in... Jim: Our silicon phase disruptor. Tim: It'll jam the control frequency of that chip. Jim: That's why Bortal had a disruptor in his lab. Tim: To override the chip. Ron: This finishing each other's sentences thing is really freaking me out. Tim: Here she comes! Jim: Go! Ron: What's up, Kim? So, how's the whole mind-control thing working out? Kim: You must be taken to Dr. Drakken. Shego: You are very smart and look good in this light. Drakken: Fine, Shego. Don't wear it out. Kim: Dr. Drakken. You are very smart and look good in this light. Drakken: Now, see? She sells it. Drakken: So, Kim Possible. You climbed down the waterfall and captured your very best friend. I like this mind-control thing very much. Kim: Yes, Dr. Drakken. Drakken: Good. Now go secure the perimeter or something. Kim: What about the hairless rodent? Drakken: Stop! Rufus: (Gasps) Drakken: Give me that! Drakken: Good. Drakken: Now, Shego, Kim, destroy that little bald thing. Rufus: Oh-oh! Drakken: Who are you? Jim: The kid who's gonna bring you down. Drakken: Oh, really. You and what army? Tim: Hoo-sha! Drakken: The clone! Tim: That's right, loser! Drakken: Shego! Kim! Forget about the rodent. Get those little clones! Rufus: (Sighs) Jim: Stall them! Ron: Right. OK. Ron: Which door? Which door? Ron: (Screams) Wrong door! Ron: Don't look down! Don't look down Don't look dow... (Screaming) Rufus: Oh, no! Oh, no! Pain. Please don't! Tweebs: Everybody stop! Drakken: Ah! I'm onto you. You're not clones, you're just garden-variety twins. You don't give the orders here. Tim: I do if I've got a silicon phase disruptor. Drakken: A silicon phase disruptor? Really? Tim: Hoo-sha! Drakken: Wait! How could two little boys carry a silicon phase disruptor up the cliff? Tim: It's portable. Drakken: Portable! (Laughs) Oh, you really had me going there for a moment. Tim: Hikka-bikka-boo? Jim: Hikka-bikka-boo. (Clicks.) Jim: Er... Hmm. Oh-oh! Drakken: (Laughs) Portable silicon phase disruptor. I knew it couldn't be done. Ron: Are you sure the battery's in right? The plus goes with the plus thing and the little slash goes with the other not plus! Shego: Nice outfit. Kim: Nice apron. Shego: OK, Doc. For future reference the chip made me obey every command but I was aware of exactly what was happening. Drakken: The whole time? Shego: Dodgeball and dodos?! Drakken: Ooh! Shego: Do you have any idea what listening to you is like?! It is so boring! Ron: Shouldn't we go after them? Kim: No. Whatever Shego is going to Drakken is ten times worse than anything I could come up with. Ron: I'm sure Jim and Tim could think of something cruel. Kim: I think Jim and Tim have come up with enough ideas for one day. And every one of them rocked. For tweebs you guys are pretty amazing. Rufus: Aah! Jim: Oh, gross! Tim: Are you feeling OK? Kim: Come on. Let's get out of here. Mr. Dr. Possible: Hey, everybody! Good news! Our marriage is strong than ever! And we caught a mess of trout. Mrs. Dr. Possible: It looks like somebody took very good care of her little brothers. Kim: When they're asleep like this they hardly seem evil at all. Mrs. Dr. Possible: You were ten once, too, Kimmy. Kim: Yeah, but I wasn't as bad as them. Mrs. Dr. Possible: Er,... Mr. Dr. Possible: Well... Kim: Was I? Mrs. Dr. Possible: You were... spirited. Mr. Dr. Possible: No baby-sitter alive could handle you. Not that we could find anyone willing to try after a certain point. Mrs. Dr. Possible: Honey, what have the boys got on their foreheads? Kim: (Gasps) Jim: Huh? Tim: Huh? Tim: Can't catch me! Jim: Oh, yes I can! (Crashing / yelling.) Kim: I finally understand how special my brothers are. And I love them to bits but sometimes nothing says bedtime like a little mind control. Category:Transcripts